Bones form the skeleton of the body and allow the body to be supported against gravity and to move and function in the world. Bone fractures can occur, for example, from an outside force or from a controlled surgical cut (an osteotomy). A fracture's alignment is described as to whether the fracture fragments are displaced or in their normal anatomic position. In some instances, surgery may be required to re-align, stabilize and distract the fractured bone.